


Our Cherished Professor

by DimitriAlexandreBlaiddyd



Series: Our Cherished Professor [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem Three Houses
Genre: After Sex Cuddling, Anal Sex, Biting, Choking, Crying, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/M, FaceFucking, Fingering, Gangbang, Kink, Licking, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, PWP, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post Timeskip, Primal/Prey, Punishment, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadomasochism, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submissive Female, Tears, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, hickey, oneshots, sadistic, spitting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimitriAlexandreBlaiddyd/pseuds/DimitriAlexandreBlaiddyd
Summary: A series of explicit one shots. Maybe I’ll write a fluff chapter sometime but a lot of filthy sex between my favorite 3H boys and their beloved professor. I’m down for requests since I love most of the 3H cast too c:Note that these are honestly just filthy fantasies and I have no chill. I could probably write a mini series of each of my favorites. Anyways, proceed with caution because of adult content. Characters are not my own.





	Our Cherished Professor

**Author's Note:**

> We’re starting with some filthy Dimileth. This one is kinda dub-con so be aware of that. It’s really just foreplay

A still silence plagued the air, only to be broken by soft footsteps echoing through corridors of the run down monastery. Byleth came to a stop, seeing a blonde man in a heap, smelling blood around her. “Have you come to haunt me too?” The man said solemnly yet gruffly.  
She shook her head and reached out her hand, slapping it away.  
“If you aren’t haunting me, you’re just another Imperial Spy here to kill me,” he growled.  
“No,” Byleth said softly, emotions she’d never felt before filling her. She hated seeing the familiar someone who she’d grown to love in a state like this.  
“Go away,” Dimitri uttered, his anger boiling up as she’d left them all for 5 years. She left him.  
She betrayed him.  
“I’m not leaving,” Byleth shook her head as Dimitri started to get up.  
She walked towards him, in attempt to hug him. He’d grown to tower over her and his muscles and body had grown a lot in the last 5 years.  
Before she reached him to hug him, he grabbed her by the neck and held her in place. His brute strength almost threatening her that he had control over her breathing. He squeezed lightly, delivering the message to her.  
“I loved you, Byleth, and you betrayed me, left me for all these years,” he growled, “I would kill anyone else without hesitation, but you, you’re different...”  
Dimitri stopped for a moment, an idea assuming to come to his head.  
“You deserve to be punished,” he spoke with direct authority, looking at her with his one eye.  
She looked a little frightened and confused, but knew she had to be the one to break the old Dimitri free from the grasps of fate. She abandoned him and wouldn’t dare leave him again, not because she feared him, not because she felt bad for him, but because she loved him.

His grip tightened on her neck as he thought to himself about how he would punish his former lover. He smirked, knowing what he’d craved all these years that he didn’t want from anyone else. He craved a lot, her guidance, her body, her mind.  
Nothing was stopping him from claiming her as his. Nothing was stopping him from marking her as his.  
Dimitri pushed Byleth against a pillar, removing his grip from her neck as she hitched breaths from his unrelenting grip. He pushed her small hands above her head and pushed his body on her.  
“Dimitri, what are you going to—“ she sputtered as he cut her off by pushing his mouth onto hers. The kiss was sloppy, rough, animalistic, like a predator had just captured it’s prey. But that’s what Byleth was, prey.

He overtook her mouth, her trying to return the kiss but was easily overtaken by her dominant lover. He sucked all the breath from her mouth, his tongue dancing all over. He pulled away and stared into her eyes. He wanted to see emotion. He wanted her beautiful face to be littered with emotion.  
He freed one of his hands, using one hand to hold both hand over her head. He used his free one to turn her head and expose more of her neck. He buried his face into her neck, sucking and nipping at skin like he was desperate.  
He spoke gruffly into her neck. “Now everyone will know who you belong to,” he growled, biting all over her neck and he trailed down and began to tear at her clothes. Slight moans escaped Byleth’s lips as he marked her. He knew that once these marks faded, he would make sure to replace them so she was always marked has his territory. As his woman.  
He freed her hands and ripped off her shirt before undoing her bra. He threw them to the side and smirked at her quirky breasts before him.  
He took her right breast in his hand and spoke authoritatively.  
“Who do you belong to?”  
“You,” she stumbled out.  
“Good girl,” he whispered, feeling his pants tightening, in turn, tightening his grip on her breast.  
Dimitri brought his other hand to squeeze her left breast as he moved to her right nipple, sucking on it and lightly biting it. She let a surprised moan out as his teeth contacted her nipple.  
Dimitri smirked again, enjoying her little rises. He stood back up and made sure she was securely pinned to the pillar. His hands wandered down her body as her mind wandered to what Dimitri had in store for her. She felt a a sharpness down her core as she let out a moan, much larger than the ones previous.  
Dimitri had began to tease her needy and wet cunt, fingering her from outside her tights. He could feel all her juices seeping through and he found her clit and gave it a little squeeze. She cried out, her eyes damp and her body growing hotter. “P-please,” she mustered to say.  
Dimitri let out a low chuckle, knowing what he intended to do. He fell to his knees and pushed his prey’s thighs apart. He began lapping up her juices and pleasuring her through her tights. She squirmed as he had a tight grip on her thighs. Heat spread through her as she gripped Dimitri’s hair tightly to steady herself. He flicked his tongue over her clit, causing her to wail in pleasure. “I’m going to cum,” she moaned as she breathed heavily until Dimitri suddenly stopped.  
“I didn’t say you could cum,” he smirked, teasing her clit with his tongue lightly as he finished his remark. “Please, Dimitri...” she begged which fueled him to shake his head again. “No cumming, Byleth,” he spoke darkly, never once losing his authority,”This is a punishment, remember?” She nodded lightly, accepting her place, wanting to cum so badly.  
Dimitri lightly slapped her sensitive cunt, causing her to cry out again as he stood up, removing her hands from his hair.  
He looked down at her, smirking at her acceptance of her place as his, rubbing lightly on his marks.  
“Get on your knees,” Dimitri ordered, bringing his hand back to her mint hair.  
Byleth fell to her knees, not daring disobey him as she had fallen under his control.  
Dimitri began to shed his lower garments, revealing his undergarments where his massive bulge was kept at bay. It was ready to be serviced and Byleth knew what that meant. She pulled off his final garments and he guided his erect cock to her face. It was massive, long, girthy and full of torturous intent.  
Dimitri smirked and guided her head to the tip.  
She slowly opened her mouth, her eyes gazing up at his face as her tongue glossed over the head of his cock. He let out light, somewhat patient moans as she lightly licked his cock before beginning to suck on the head. She placed her right hand on the base and pushed a bit of his cock into her mouth, unsure if she’d be able to fit too much in.  
But soon, the time for his rough intentions came and the grip on her hair tightened again. He brought his other hand to grip her scalp and forced her quickly down his cock. She sputtered as he moaned at having more and more of his cock sheathed in her mouth. Her hand tore away as he pushed her head until he was forced to rest herself into his pubic hair. He felt her throat clenching as she needed some oxygen, but the prince wanted to refuse his punished maiden for a little while. He guided her halfway off his cock, allowing her to take in air as tears coated her eyes. He chuckled darkly, feeling incredibly satisfied, seeing tears litter her face. He didn’t let her rest for long though as he began to thrust into her mouth, facefucking her brutally, constantly ramming the back of her throat. His grip was monstrously tight and didn’t give her any leverage. She sputtered and slobbery sounds filled the room, much to Dimitri’s pleasure. His cock filled her throat constantly as the grip on her head felt more domineering with every thrust. She made loud gargling noises as he quickened until he was finally satisfied with the moment’s lusting. A shot of hot, sticky cum made it’s way down her throat as she obediently swallowed her superior’s seed. He gave a few more light thrusts as she swallowed his cum. He removed his cock from her mouth as she stayed in her knees. He petted her hair, though he was still incredibly hell bent on punishing her. A huge chunk of him cared about his professor to the point of possessiveness. He wanted her to stay where he was at all times and not allow her out of his site.  
He helped her up, returning to her the shirt he ripped and the bra he removed from her as he pulled his under garments back on. He massaged her head, realizing how fragile she was but it also made him more bent on breaking her and using her relentlessly.  
“I’m not letting you out of my site, ever,” he told her directly, her nodding, wanting to protect him the same way.  
He picked her up over his shoulders and began walking up to the archbishop’s bedroom, where he had been staying since escaping to Garreg Mach.  
He laid her on the bed and climbed next to her, hugging her to him. He kissed the back of her head as she snuggled into his strong chest.  
“It’s good to have you back, Byleth,” he whispered.  
“I missed you, Dimitri,” she spoke lightly.  
He smiled and embraced her tightly as finally truly reunited.

**Author's Note:**

> That ended up really light for what I initially had planned but I know I’ll get rough with him and Felix. Claude is more of a tease though.


End file.
